The Goblin King
by AleixxxAa
Summary: I look at my phone to see a missed text message from my friends claiming to be Jareth the Goblin King. It's not a joke, and now he stalks me and my friends. Isn't life just swell? Parodies and One Shots based on conversations and text messages.
1. Chapter 1: A lil bit of thechnoligy

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JARETH HE BELONGS TO JIM HENSON**

Two Nights Earlier:

I pulled out my phone and looked at it. I had three missed text messages from Erin, my friend. I sighed smiling, and read it.

Erin: Heyyy so yeah Me and Melanie are watching Labyrinth

I laughed and texted back.

Me: Ommg I'm jealous. I wish I were there :(

Erin: I wish you were too :(

Another text popped up.

Melanie: Hey Aleixa. Jareth WANTS you ;) I mean WANTS you bad.

me: Haha orlly?

Melanie: Yes. X]

Erin: Hello Dear.

Me: Jareth?

Erin: Of course.

Me: haha okay. Where's erin :3

Erin: I have no Idea. But Melanies in my lap helping me text. She said she wants to help me quickly because if anyone takes a picture she doesn't want this Andy Sixx character to find out.

Me: Oh Okay ;)

Melanie: Heyyyyy it's erin.

Me: Then who's on your phone?

Melanie: Jareth

Me: And Melanie?

Melanie: In his lap.

Me: Oh. Lol

Erin: So dear, how are you?

Me: Fine.

Erin: Oh this Cellular Device is dying dear. I aologzie.

Me: Oh okay sure. Bye Jareth lol

Melanie: Heyyy it's Melanie.

Me: Hey where'd Erin go?

Melanie: Blowing her nose. Here's Jareth. Hello? Darling? Aleixa?

Me: No it's Obama. JK JK lol

Melanie: I like the way you tease Babe ;)

Me: lol

Melanie: what is this damned lol?

Me: Laugh out loud. Lot's of love. LOL.

Melanie: Oh...which were you implying?

Me: Take it how you want to.

Melanie: Oh alright then.

Me: So where's Erin?

Melanie: I can honestly say I don't know where she has venture off too. Melanie is telling me how to text still while she plays Video Games.

Me: Coolio

Melanie: ?

Me: cool :)

Melanie: Oh...do you want to come with me to my castle sometime?

Me: Yes. ANything to get away from my family.

Melanie: we can play games there? :)

Me:...Games?

Melanie: whatever games you like. I'm fond of certain types of poker though.

Me: Umm...Mel you know that I'm afraid of Rape and Sexual Abuse so that's not even funny.

Melanie: Oh I'm sorry dear, didn't mean to. And Melanie hasn't typed a single word.

Me: Okay ;) lol

Melanie: How did you mean it that time?

Me: Lots of lovee ;)

Melanie: Oh darling, you are so enchanting, so enticing.

Me: Awww thanks "Jareth" lol

I shut my phone off after that. I was exhausted and couldn't stay up any longer. Mel and Erin wouldn't mind. I got it bed and fell fast asleep. That morning I looked at my phone to see an unopened message from last night.

Melanie: Hello Gorgeous. It's Jareth. Just wanted to Say Happy New Year Love.

I smirked at Melanie and Erin's constant way of making Jareth seem to be real to me. I quickly got dressed, remembering I was going to Erin's house later.

"Mom!" I called out, "Let's go now, Erin texted me saying I could come now."

"Well she can wait I'm busy!" She yelled, as she chatted on Facebook. I groaned, grabbing my ipod. I sat in the car waiting for her. On the way, I described the texts from the night before, leaving out the bad parts. "I don't know why you chose to hang out with girls who believe in an imaginary character. At least your not that stupid." She scoffed.

"Mom they aren't stupid and they were joking around." I said, putting my headphones back in. I was so glad to see Erin's house in view. I ran out of the car and up to the door.

"Aleixa!" Melanie said openening the door. Erin ran down the stairs and grabbed my wrist, pulling me in.

"Hey guys!" I said, taking off my boots. "I told my mom about our text conversation last night." Melanie looked at Erin, excitedly.

"Now?" She asked, as Erin nodded excitedly.

"Of course now!" She said. Melanie ran up the stairs, I swear there were flames following her.

"What is it?" I asked. Erin grinned wildly.

"You won't belive me if I say it. But Jareth is upstairs in the Attic." Erin said, pulling on my wrist. I laughed.

"By Jareth, you mean Clancy wearing a poofed up Hannah Montana wig right?" I said. She just turned the corner running up the next set of stairs. I slowly made my way up.

"Come on slow poke!" Melanie yelled excitedly.

"I don't see why I need to rush to get up on the couch and yell at you for messing up over and over again" I yelled up the stairs as I came up.

"You'll see why." Erin yelled, giggling.

"You'll like it.," I heard her boyfriend, Evan say as I got closer. The wall was ending and I got to the attic or TV room was I call it.

"What is it a Jareth action figure?" I asked as I stepped into the room. I stopped as I saw Erin sitting next to Evan cuddling, Melanie grinning wildly at me, Aubrey (My other friend who for some reason I haven't mentioned yet) doing the same. But there was another figure, sitting next to Melanie and Erin. He was the man who I swore couldn't exsist. Jareth The Goblin King.

"SURPRIIIIISE!" Erin, Melanie, Evan and Aubrey yelled. Jareth smirked and waved his fingers.

"Hello dear." He said in that calm but amused voice of his. I couldn't close my mouth. I stared at the five of them. All of them grinning at me. Erin came running over, hopping up and down.

"Come say Hi! Come on come on come on!" She said, pulling me closer. I shook my head in disbelief. Soon enough, Jareth stood up and walked over ot me. He kissed my hand and I felt my face go bright red.

"Aleixa, I presume." He said, grinning as he looked at me. I saw Aubrey wiggling her eyebrows.

"Your blushing." She said. "Not quite how I pictured this. I pictured more squealing."

"Close your Mouth darling," Jareth said, closing it with a gloved hand, "flies will draw in." I stared at him for a second. He was wearing his dark brown poet shirt, blakc vest, dark grey tights, and black boots. his hair as puffy and blonde as ever. His eyes were dark brown and that beautiful bright blue. His lips in a small smirk.

"So...last night I was talking to..." I asked, trailing off. Melanie nodded.

"Mhm."

"Wow. Just freakin wow." I said, laughing. Jareth smirked.

"Come sit." He said, leading me to the couch. I sat next to him and Melanie. He pulled me onto his lap and I felt my face turn red again.

"Awwww she's blushing!" Erin said.

"Your so dead." I said. "How did this even happen? I mean I've wished myself away before and nothing happened! How did this happen?" I askled, pointing to Jareth behind me.

"Well you see dear," He said, "I don't open up to wishes most of the time, too many. Occasionaly, I open up. And your friends wished that I would appear to them, so I did. And then they started to talk to me and then you texted them and I asked what they were doing. So they told me and now here we are."

"So basically we set you up." Erin said, "Just like you setting me and Evan up."

""So this is how you thank me?" I asked. "Embarresing me in front of His Royal Hotness over here and oh my god did I just say that out loud?" I said, dope slapping myself.

"Yeah!" Aubrey said, " And your blushing again!"

"It's quite adorable." Melanie said, taking a picture. I glared.

"Gimme the camera." I said, defiantly, grabbing for it. Melanie grinned,

"Nawww I'm good." She sat back down and got back to playing silent hill. I groaned, embarresed, and leaned back, forgetting I was in Jareth's lap.

"Sorry!" I said, sitting back up. Jareth just laughed at my fumbling as I scrambled to get up.

"Quite alright." He said, holding on. "Besides, your coming to my castle tonight remember?" I froze.

"I hate you two. But at the same time I love you." I said. "That was confusing."

"You hate us for embarresing you," Erin said, "But love us for setting you up with your dream guy."

"True." I said.

"Well, your welcome." Melanie said.

"I never thanked you."

"But you will." Erin said winking. I saw why. Jareth was still holding onto me and I was still in his lap as he hummed.

"Oh god. This is gonna be a looooooong night."

Just a parody based off of random text messages from buddies


	2. Chapter 2: A Simple Compramise

2: A simple compramise

Mid Terms. Oh boy, Mid Terms. Being a freshman, the words sent shivers down my spine. Especially if a certain Goblin King is going to try and help you study.

The night I met him he gave me and my friends necklaces, which were also key's to the Labyrinth and the Underground. Erin's was a crystal heart, Melanies a crystal musical note, Aubrey a crystal moon, and mine. Well, mine was a freaking crystal owl. Coincidence, I think not.

Anyways, it had been a week since we first met. I was texting Erin when he started to texting from her phone. I shut it off. Now way was I embarresing myself. You see, Jareth said we could visit him whenever we wanted. Erin does that alot. Melanie does when she's upset. And Aubrey does just to bug him too. I haven't gone much. One time I went just To get soap. And it turned into a big deal.

"Jareth I just need some soap." I said as I followed him to a guest bedroom.

"And that's what we are doing." He said, openeing the door. "Getting soap."

"Yeah well going through the entire castle and giving me small tidbits about everything isn't getting soap it's called a tour." I mumbled.

"Same thing." He grinned and walked into the bathroom. "What kind of soap?" I rolled my eyes. He was going to be a pain all because I sent a couple flirty texts to him. I thought it was my friends playing a joke! Gimme a break.

"Any kind of soap, your Majesty." I said, looking out the window. I will admit, the Labyrinth was a beautiful place, and so was the castle.

"Any scents in particular?" His voice seemed to be getting kind of sing-songy and high. "There's multiple kinds like Warm Vanilla, Coconut," then a cough, "peach" another cough.

"No not peach!" I yelled, turning towards the bathroom.

"Peach it is." He said, tossing the bar at me, grinning. I caught it, rolling my eyes, and starting for the door. It wouldn't open. I turned the knob again and tugged.

"Open the door." I said angrily, looking at him. He just stood there, grinning.

"Why don't you like me?" He asked, shifting his weight to his other leg.

"It isn't that I don't like you." I stated, "I just didn't mean to flirt with you. but you don't seem to understand that." I put my hands on my hips.

"Flirting," He laughed, "Is that what you call it? I call it 'Showing off my humble affeciton'."

"Listen," I said, "I have to start studying for midterms so if you wouldn't mind releasing me-"

"I'll make a deal with you." Jareth said, coming closer.

"Oh god." I pinched the bridge of my nose, "What kind of deal?"

"I'll let you out of here if you let me help you with your midterms." I looked at him, confused.

"Why do you want to help my study?" I asked, folding my arms. He shrugged, grinning.

"Well," Jareth looked at me, "That way we can get closer and you can realize your overeacting about me." I scoffed.

"Overreacting? Get real." I muttered, "Besides I don't know what your definition of closer means."

"I won't spy on you when you shower." That caught my attention.

"You have been?"

"No," He grinned, "But I will." I sighed, holding out my hand.

"Alright we have a deal." Jareth shook my hand.

"Good."

So here now, I sit here, on my bed, while a certain Goblin King is quizzing me on history. That isn't the worst part. Every now and then, goblins come running in with chickens and noise and it gets annoying. Jareth, however, seems imune to it.

"Who was the ruler of Florence?"

"Medici, 'The Magnificent." I groaned as a chicken flew past my head. "Jareth can they leave It's hard to focus." He just snapped and they were gone.

"Who was Leonardo DaVinci?"

"Artist scientist engineer etc. painted the Mona Lisa and the Last Supper."

"Good." He flipped it over and went to the next card. "Isn't it funner studying with a close friend?"

"Close, Not so much. unless you count the fact that your right next to me. Friend, almost there." I stated.

"Close enough." Jareth smirked. "Too bad, you aren't learning about fae history. I should tell you some."

"I'm gonna fail." I groaned, slamming my head on the wall. Jareth put a pillow in front of it, so I hit that instead. "Go away please."

"Not until you know your history."

"Damn."

**I don't own Jareth but I own mahself and my friends**

**yeah...I'm gonna fail midterms if you couldn't tell**


	3. Chapter 3: Through Jareth's Spying Glass

**This one is dedicated to EdwardAndJareth4eva as well as MASTERGAMERSEMPAI. Erin, you showed me Jareth. And MGEP, You've helped me so much with my writing skills I don't know where to begin! **

**3:** *** Through Jareth's Spying Glass***

Jareth sat on his throne, gazing into his one of many crystals. He balanced three in his left hand, juggling them at the least, while holding the other in front of his face. The tall, smiling, chesnut haired girl, Erin, sat on her bed, playing with her... He paused. The word was strange to him. Hook? Frook? Shook? No none of those. A light bulb went offf in his head. Nook was the word. Her electronic reading device. Her eyes appeared to glow, caused from the screen of course, and her lips curled into a delighted smile as she sang along to one of her, music groups she adored so much. Some, David Bowie character, who Jareth had been told, he resembled. He scoffed at the thought, they looked nothing alike!

He placed that crystal in his juggling hand, removing another from the bunch. The eldest of the four, Melanie, with her bright eyes and beautiful multicolored brown, blond and whiteish hair, sat, playing her piano, her "Black Viel Brides' necklace dangling over the keys, barley touching them, as she sang a tune. So lustfully and on key, his lips twitched into a smile of pleasure. Jareth's eyes closed, only for a split second, because he wished to view more. Her eyes fluttered as her lips spun the woven tune of love, jealousy, and apparently, that Gentlemen Aren't Nice. How peculiar that she would sing such a thing. Men are amazing creatures, well, Fae men are. Jareth rolled his eyes at th thought of sweaty, disgusting human men walking around in dirty, oh what was the word? Sneakers!

Choosing the next crystal, his mismatched eyes came upon the third tallest, and the most sarcastic one of them all, Aubrey. Her dark, bouncy, curled hair bobbed as she danced. Irish Step Dance, was it? Her feet picking up on the beet ever so swiftly and calmly, until she tripped. A burst of laughter escaped her lips as she grasped her sides, laughing with her dnace mates. Jareth couldn't help but release a small chuckle through his perky grin. The laughing abruptly stopped and the dancing began from the beginning, as practice was necessary, Jareth assumed. Her eyes just lit up lively as she smiled, dancing once again.

The last crystal, contained Aleixa, the youngest girl. She had her caramel hair in a messy looking bun, and her color changing eyes, which were now green, scanned a particularly large cook, called, "Desperation" by some Stephen King. Her sweatpants were too big for her and her tee shirt was damp from her wet hair. She seemed tired, and almost upset, yawning constantly and changing the music that she was listening to, into something slower and tiring, before she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Jareth watched, pondering over the fact that this girl, unlike the others, dreaded his visits. Erin told him she was, The Sweetest Lemon. Rough on the outside, sour on the inside, but it's the sourness that makes her sweeter when she can be.

Jareth juggled all four now, deciding that he'd pay them each a visit, seeing he was bored and looking for company. He began to wonder, Why did he bother being with these girls? For the company? For the knowledge of the Aboveground? Or just to stop from being lonely? He threw on his black cape and disappeared in a cloud of smoke and glitter.

~Erin's House, 9:12~

"This is the payoff, the Payoff, now that we're on top, won't stop!" Erin sang as she flicked her finger acrss the lit screen of the Nook. Jareth appeared, in front of the bed, causing her to shriek a bit.

"Jareth!" She cried, grabbing at her chest, "You scared me, ya ding-a-ling!" She laughed at her own silly word and smiled at him.

"Thought I stop by a pay each of you a visit, Dear." Jareth claimed, walking over to her vanity, inspecting every knick knack he could find.

"So, how's things in the Underground doing?" Erin asked, laying on her stomach and patting the empty space next o her. Jareth took it humbly, and sat next to her.

"Swell." He replied bitterly, "Except for the fact that the goblins are being complete idiots all the time."

"Aren't they all?" She smiled up at him, "Yet you still come down here and torture yourself by being around me." She let out a sharp giggle as Jareth made a face.

"Now why say that?" He inquired.

"I'm crazy, Aubrey's crazy, Mel's crazy, and Lexi is a psycho." She said in a deep voice, as she moved her fingers across her nook. Jareth just shook his head, chortling as he did.

"Not goblin crazy." He said. "Sorry about the brevity of this visit but I'll be on my way to Melanie now. Can't leave the goblins alone for too long."

"Okie dokie. Bye Jareth!" Erin sang as Jareth pat her back and disappeared.

~Melanies Domain 9:20~

Melanie sat at her piano, hitting the same note repeatedly. "Can't think of a song to plaaaay!" She moaned, raising a fist in the air. "Curse you brain block! Curse you!"

"How's about that song, what's it called, The Morticians Daughter?" Jareth requested, popping up from behind her.

"Jare-bear the care bear!" She purred as she turned to face him. He blushed at the nickname, being a king and all, he thought that this cute little nickname was foolish for him. But nonetheless, he enjoyed it.

"Melanie," He responded, "And how are you tonight?"

"Peachy." She answered, only to giggle. Realizing the joke she accidently made.

"That's good," He hit one of the keys, "I thought I'd pay each of my girls a visit." Melanie looked up at him, making a face only a little girl could usually pull off.

"We're your girls? Awwwww!" She embraced him in a hug, squeezing the daylights out of him practically. Jareth let out a struggled laugh, and pat her head.

"Yes," He chuckled, breathing in deeply from being released from the hug. "You are. But I don't think we should say that in front of, You Know Who." Melanie nodded, knowing who he meant by that.

"So The Morticians Daughter?" She asked him, looking up at his mis-matched eyes.

"Yes, I have been quite stressed lately. Music soothes the soul you know." Jareth added, with a flick of his wrist, conjuring up a glass of water and taking a sip, before it disappeared.

"Alright," Melanie said, and began playing. Jareth sat on her bed, closing his eyes and trying to take his mind off of the stress in his life. When the luscious Melody had ceased, Jareth stood up, pleased now and relaxed.

"Thank you, Dear." He said, putting a hand on her shoulder tightly,"That was lovely. Best go visit the next."

"Bye Jare-Bear." Melanie said, before he disappeared.

~Aubrey's Humble Abode 9:28~

Aubrey stood in front of her mirror, drying her hair with her blow dryer, something Jareth didn't understand about at all. She jumped when she noticed him standing suddenly in the back of the room, behind her. She flipped the switch off, and looked at him. He couldn't help but smile, seeing half her hair was damp and semi-straight, while the other side was dry and in bountiful curls.

"Jay man what's up?" She grinned, putting down the hairbrush.

"Thought I'd stop by and say hello to you girls." He said, picking up her hair brush and inspecting it. "See how you were all doing?"

"In other words, you were bored and spyed on us with your crystals and decided to cure your boredom you'd pester us?" Jareth shot her a look of confusion and amusement.

"In a way." He flashed her a wolf-like grin and handed her the brush. She tugged at her hair, giggling.

"Lemme guess," She stated, "You visited Mel and Erin, but not Lex yet." He raised his eyebrow and coughed.

"Maybe..." He trailed off.

"What was she doing?"

"She was sleeping, Don't know what she's doing now."

"Check up on her durrr." Aubrey taunted and brushed her hair. Jareth conjured up his crystal and gazed into it.

"She's still sleeping." He murmered, handing it to Aubrey, who too looked into it. Lex was curled up into a tiny ball, her book on her face, her music still blaring from her ehadphones.

"What a nut." Aubrey laughed. "Wake her up and if she is mean to you, tell her I said no waffles after tommorow nights sleepover." Jareth took the crystal back and it disapearred.

"Thank you Aubrey," He said, before patting her head and disapearring, "Pleasant Night."

"Bye Jay happy travels."

~Lex's cave 9:36~

Aleixa was exhausted from dance class, mid terms, and life itself. She slept soundly, mumbling however, as Jareth appeared in her room, near the bed.

"Stop it." She mumbled as she turned on her back, the book falling off her face.

"Lex," Jareth whispered, shaking her shoulder gently. She merely brushed his hand off. He tried again. "Wake up." With failure again, he shook her harder.

"Mmm what?" Her eyes fluttered open, from sleep, and tried to focus on what was shaking her so. When she came to reality, she shrieked, shooting upright, almost hitting Jareth with her head.

"Quite a reaction there, Hun." He chuckled, crossing his arms. Lex narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"I must be dreaming." She muttered, rubbing her eyes. "What are you doing here, Jareth?" She looked at her book and picked it up, as well as shut her Ipod off.

"I decided to stop by and say Hi to each of you four girls." He answered, sitting on the bed. "And Aubrey said that if your rude she won't make you waffles." He chuckled at the end.

"Oh," She rubbed the back of her neck, either embaressed or just sore, "Well, Hi." Her face turned crimson when she noticed that he was just being polite, while she on the other hand, was being rude. To make up for it, she shot him a small smile, no teeth.

"Hello." He smiled back, only his was bigger. "You know, I happen to think that's the first time you've smiled around me." This caused her face to turn to a deeper red and she flashed another small grin, embarresed again.

"I guess I've been, sorta rude around you." Lex bit her thumbnail, a sign she was upset, "Sorry."

"Apology not needed," Jareth grinned, "I was the one who 'flirted' with you." He used his fingers to quote flirted. She let out a small, tired laugh and yawned again.

"Guess we're good." She mumbled, before pulling up the covers and laying back down. Jareth stood up and walked to the lightswitch.

"Goodnight then," He semi whispered, shutting the light off.

"Peace." Was allshe said, before falling asleep, and Jareth disapearred.

~The Next Night at Erin's Estate of Epicness~

Aleixa's P.O.V

The four of us girls sat around the kitchen table, eating Ice Cream.

"I swear Ice Cream tastes better in the winter." Aubrey claimed as she licked her spoon clean, the other girls mumbling in agreement.

"Especially vanilla." I added, taking another scoop, "excuse me but I'm going to be a pig now." Melanie laughed and took a spoonful of it from my bowl.

"I like your ice cream better than mine." Melanie declared, and the other three laughed.

"Did Jareth visit you guys last night?" Erin asked, completly changing the subject. Melanie and Aubrey responded with a simple, Yes and Yeah,I just nodded.

"Yeah, while I was playing piano." Melanie answered, looking at her.

"I was reading my nook," Erin ate more ice cream, "we chatted up."

"I was trying to dry my hair when he came," Aubrey shot Lex a warning look, "Did he visit you?" I again, solemnly nodded.

"I was sleeping." I answered. "And I-"

"Were you rude? Cause he's just being nice and you've been very rude." Aubrey interuppted me pointing, "He's a lonely Goblin King and I know you didn't mean to flirt but he obviously is-"

"Aubrey," I interuppted her now, flipping the table, "He woke me up, I asked what he was doing, he told me, I said Hi, and he left me to sleep." I paused. "Although I swear I woke up in the middle of the night and he was sitting in my chair watching me sleep. Or maye I was dreaming."

"So you were nice?" Erin said with fake excitment. "No way!" Melanie squealed and hugged me.

"You two ARE bonding!" She cried, death hugging me.

"Sure. Bonding." I mumbled breathelessly. She let me down and I turned back to my ice cream, only to find it all gone. Erin and Aubrey sat there, giggling and licking their spoons. "Wow guys!" I had to laugh at it though. It was funny.

"Let's go watch Howl's Moving Castle!" Erin yelled, running up to the attic, before anyone could answer her. Melanie shrugged, grabbing the DVD and following. Aubrey slung an arm around my shoulders.

"So," She sighed deeply, "You weren't rude?"

"No," I smiled, "I smiled at him for the first time." I paused. "At least now he won't stalk me."

"Yeah he came back to my house, giddy that you smiled and were nice and he sat there watching you sleep the whole time, claiming that things will be simpler now." Aubrey addmitted, trying not to laugh as she patted my head and went up the stairs, leaving me standing there in a confused way. A flapping noise caught my attention, as an owl flew from one window, to another one that was more opened. It was a barn owl, with mismatched eyes. I felt one of my eyes twitch, then my hands clench in fists.

"Jareth." I hissed, beforing the owl winked and flew away.

**So I felt like starting with third person, before going back to the first person view. **

**Jareth The Goblin King belongs to Jim Henson**

**Melanie, Erin, Aubrey, And I are just four crazy girls so we are real but scary real.**

**And if you ever see an owl outside your window, watching you, shut the curtain.**


	4. Chapter 4: Thech Support I Think not

**Hey guys, Lex here. I decided that I felt like another Goblin King was needed, because last night I was sitting at my desk when my laptop broke. But it's good now. It's allllll good. And inspiration hit me. So here it is, Goblin King, Parody 4.**

**Goblin King 4: Thech Support I think Not**

Goblins do not know how computers work. Not at all. And neither does their king. How do I know? I'll tell you how.

~A night earlier~

I sat at my desk, working on an essay for my english Mythology Review, which I had forgotten to pass in. The whole thing was at least twenty pages long, because It included a God and Goddess chart, Themes, Definitions, etc. Now was the hardest part. Explaining how they all tied together somehow. It was about 8:03 and I was already tired from staying an hour late for dance class the night before, because my teacher got angry at some girls and made us do the same dance for at least fourty five minutes. It's already a two hour long class. Three hours is too much for me.

So there I was, working diligantly on my homework, when I heard a loud THWUMP and turned, to see a barn owl stuck to my window like one of those squishy window stickers.

"Jareth." I said through clenched teeth, "Why?" Owl-Jareth poofed away and regular Jareth was now standing in the middle of my room, hands on hips.

"Doesn't anyone open their window anymore?" Jareth questioned as he sat on the edge of my desk. I notcied he wasn't very extravegent tonight, wearing his older looking brown boots, grey tights, black poets shirt with the deep V, that necklace as always, and only wore black liner. No eyeshadow.

"Not when it's snowing outside." I snickered, getting back to my work. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see him just staring at me as I typed, probably waiting for me to yell at him for interuppting me. "Jareth, I'm not going to yell at you."

"What a change!" He sarcasticly exclaimed as he clapped his hands together.

"I'm trying to be nicer to people so if you want to stay, you can sit on my bed and read a book or something." I explained to him, handing him The Shining. He glanced at the cover, snatching the book from my hand and flipping through the pages. "Please." His eyebrows raised as well as his eyes glancing down at the computer screen. I was surprised to see him stand up and actually walk over to my bed, laying down and opened the book. Pleased, I got back to my essay, trying to remember what I was going to write down before I was interuppted by Jareth hitting the window.

"Lex," Jareth said, breaking the silence that had come for a good twenty minutes.

"Yes?" I asked, continuing to type without looking over at him.

"What's that?" Seeing that I had no clue what he was referring to, I asked.

"What's what Jareth?"

"That thing your making the clicking noises with." I tried to hold back my laugh, and smiled in amusement instead.

"You mean my computer?" I asked him, finishing the last sentance and saving it to my flashdrive, before removing it.

"Is that what it's called?" He brushed some hair out of his eyes, looking at it in confusion. I grinned and unplugged it, carrying it over ot my bed, laying down next to him.

"It's something people invented so you can go on what we call, 'The Internet' and chat, look at pictures, videos, and other things." I explained, openeing the browser, so my homepage came up. Clicking email, I showed him how you can write out something, and it immediatly sends to their inbox.

"Fascinating," He murmered, "And what are these, Videos?" I quickly typed in Youtube and showed him several viral videos, like Double Rainbow song, Bed Intruder, Charlie the Unicorn, and Greatest Freakout Ever.

"Companies even have their own Websites, so people can join and buy their products or get coupons." I said, showing him Hot Topic's website.

"So it helps spread word of things quickly?" Jareth asked me, tapping the screen.

"Yeah, in a way." I said, openeing a new tab, "And there's websites for art, music, and socializing." I clicked on my Facebook tab. Introducing him to what a profile, status and Private Messaging was.

"So you can talk to more friends even when your not near them," Jareth stated out loud, "That's quite inriguing." He pointed to my profile picture. "And you can personalize it."

"Yeah," I chuckled, "that's not all computers can do." I opened up Itunes and began playing music, then opened up the webcam.

"You can take photographs too?" Jareth stared at himself on the screen, smiling then fixing his hair. I stifled my laughter and nodded.

"And videos." Jareth conitnuesly clicked on 'Snapshot' taking mutiple pictures, most where I was either laughing or looking at him in amusement, or where he was talking.

"This is such an amazing device!" He said, taking it from my lap and placing it on his. "Do you mind?"

"Go ahead." I said. "If you break it, your fixing it." He just nodded, mesmerized by the things he was doing. I picked up The Shining and opened it up to a random page, undulging myself in the story of The Overlook Hotel, and Danny's struggle to fight off his drunken dad, who's gone crazy.

~That Morning~

I sat up, yawning, and rubbed my eyes groggily. There was a buzzing noise coming from somewhere, and I saw that Jareth still was on my computer.

"Your still here?" I asked him, getting up and cracking my back.

"Mhm." He said, typing something. I walked over, looking over his shoulder.

"You made a facebook page?" I asked, laughing in spite of myself.

"Yes. And I already have," He paused, "12,813 friends." My mouth dropped open in astonishment.

"Damn." I mumbled. "Probably cause they think your some goon just making a Facebook for the Goblin King, did you use a Google pciture for your Profile Pic?" My eyes focused and I noticed it was a webcam picture of him and me, One where I was laughing hysterically while he just grinned.

"You would." I muttered, moving his hands from the mouse pad and logging him out, shutting down the computer.

"Aw." Jareth let out a dissapointed sigh.

"I should also mention that electronic devices like these kill brain cells." I laughed. "Come on, let's go downstairs. I demand you make me some waffles." Jareth sneered at me sarcastically, standing up, following me out of the bedroom down to the kitchen.

"Well, it was quite fun I will admit." Jareth moved his fingers. "but my fingers and eyes are sore."

"Staring at a screen for that long does the trick." I said, pulling out OJ as Jareth sat at the table, snapping. We each had a plate of waffles now. "Milk or OJ?"

"Either." I poured two glasses of Orange Juice, handing him one.

"Do your parents mind that I'm here?" Jareth asked, looking up at my sleeping parents room.

"They met you accidently the last time you came," I said between bites of waffle, "I promised them no goblins or chickens running around so yeah." Jareth shrugged and began eating his waffle.

"So how did you sleep?" Jareth asked, eating. I nodded, putting down my fork.

"Eh'. Same old lucid dream crap." I looked at him, "By the by, how did I get in my pajama's and in bed?" Jareth wiped his mouth and raised an eyebrow.

"How do you expect?" He scoffed, "You fell asleep next to me so I moved the computer to your desk, plugging it in. Then I used magic so you were in your Night Wear, so don't start yelling about stripping you down, and I carefully put you in bed." I just looked at him, shaking my head.

"Well thanks but you could have just woken me up," I paused, having a sudden realization, "Plugged it in." My chair flew back as I jumpe dout of it, running up to my room. The plug was bent into the wrong outlet. The computer screen staticy. I felt my face turn red with anger. How could I have been so stupid as to not explaining how to plug it back in? I breathed in deeply, then jumped when someone spoke from behind me.

"Oh dear. Terribly sorry." Jareth snapped and the computer was fixed. I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Only use a computer when I'm around AND awake okay?" I asked, trying not to hit him.

"Okay," Jareth just headed out the door again, "Oh and you talk in your sleep." His face lit up in a grin, "You said my name." I threw a pillow at him.

"Yeah okay Jareth." I muttered, brushing past him and heading back to my breakfast. Jareth was already at the table somehow, my laptop on it. He pointed to the screen. On his facebook, was a video of me sleeping and mumbling.

"Jareth..." I mumbled over and over as I slept. The next thing you see is Jareth pop in front of the screen, raising and eyebrow and grinning his wolf grin. Jareth closed the laptop, chuckling as he did so.

"Point proven?" I walked over to the fridge, opening it and grabbing an egg. Turning the stove on and putting a pan on, I turned to him and smiled sweetly.

"Want some eggs?" I beamed. Jareth looked confused.

"Sure?" I cracked the egg over his head.

"Here." I brushed the pieces of my fingers and rubbed in the yolk, making sure to get it deep in his hair, before running down the stairs as he shot up from his seat, grabbing for me.

"Get Back here!"

"Egghead!"

"Sleep talker!"

"Shutu-Hey! Stop what are you-get your hands off me! Put me down what are you doing-is that a tub? What the hell is a tub doing in my family room? Wait, is it filled with honey? NO PUT ME DOWN DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT! JARETH! DO YOU HEAR ME? PUT ME DOW-Euuuughhhhh! UGHHH! OH IT'S ALL STICKY! JARETH! Okay stop laughing. No stop laughing it isn't funny. What are you doing now? Is that a video camera? WHAT THE HELL IS THIS GOING ON YOUTUBE? JARETH! SHUT THE CAMERA OFF!If I could move I would so be strangling you-are those ants? ACK! ACK! GET EM' OFF GET EM' OFF! "

~In Jareth's Castle~

Jareth sat on his throne, Lex's laptop on his lap as he watched the video over and over again, laughing each time. There were already 198,224 views and over a thousand comments. One from Lex, saying 'You glittery asshole I'm gonna get my revenge I swear to freaking god you had no right to put this up.'

"I love the internet," He chuckled, as he re-wound the video, watching it again.

**Jareth belong to Jim Henson, Lex is me.**

**P.S DON'T LET HIM USE YOUR COMPUTER! HE WILL USE IT AGAINST YOU!**


	5. Chapter 5: Just peachy

**Hey guys, lex here. So the 'bout a week ago, I tried a peach. And LURVED it! So a week later I begged and begged my mother to get me peaches so she finally gave in and did. Wel, the first one I grabbed, when I bit into it, there was a worm, eating away at the inside. Euuugh. I was depressed, but Melanie gave me a genius idea for a new Goblin King chapter here it is, Goblin King Five!**

Goblin King 5: Just freaking Peachy

Aleixa's P.O.V

I jumped at the sound of my mom's van door slamming shut, and her footsteps gaining closer. 'My peaches my peaches!' I screamed inside my head, bouncing in my. What? So? I had never tried a peach, but I decided I should and now I love them. Later that day I was Erin over so I asked my mom to buy me peaches. She was home earlier than I expected, but hey! Now I can eat a peach!

"I'm hom-"

"Peaches!" I snatched the bag from her hand, not letting her finish her sentance. Quickly I ripped one out of the bag, rinsing it off and placing it to my lips. Before I took a bite, there was a tapping at the window. Looking out, I saw Jareth in owl form sitting on the sill, tapping the window. My mom shot him a look.

"Is that your...elf friend?" She asked me, pointing. She accidently found out about him after he poofed when I wasn't home. Yeah, now he knows about high school.

"Goblin King mom," I corrected her, holding up my pointer finger. She just smacked her lips and nodded. Jareth had actually scared the shit out of her, and truthfully she was still scared of him. Apparently, he told her not to tell anyone about him, and to leave me alone. She hasn't been rude to me, or very pesstimistic about me at all lately. Well, she still is bitchy but ehhh she gets the memo whenever she finds a goblin in her closet. Where was I...Oh yeah.

"Well, he better not get glitter everywhere." She scoffed, shooting him a glare. His owl eyes squinted at her, and his feathers ruffled in anger, before he poofed in fornt of her, in his full royal attire.

"Watch your tougne woman," He hissed, and I bit my tougne to hold back the obnoxious bray of laughter as my mom's face drained of color and her eyes glassed over in fear.

"I...I..." She stuttered and coughed before exiting the room. As soon as she was gone, I burst out in laughter, doubling over in a fit of onbonxious laughs and barley breathing. When I could breathe again, I looked up at Jareth, who was looking down on me with amusement. His royal armor and cape were now replaced with the casual black boots, grey tights, white poets shirt, black vest, black leather gloves, and the same old medallion 'round his neck.

"I'm starting to like you alot more now," I said, taking a bite of the peach. Jareth's face immediatly darkened and he snatched the peach from my hand, opening the trash. I was about to ask him why when I realized that the peach tasted strange. As though the juices had been sucks out and something had been eating it. He grabbed my chin, hoisting it over the trash barrel.

"Spit it out." He ordered me, tightening his grip. I did as told, spitting it into the trash.

"What did you do to it?" I asked him, putting my hands on my hips. His eyebrows raised in question.

"So quick to blame me," He spat before grabbing a kitchen knife and slicing the peach open. My face writhered in disgust as a giant worm sat in the center of my peach.

"Euuuuugh! Whyyyy is that in theeere?" I screeched, smacking his hand. The peach fell into the trash and Jareth pshed it back.

"Your cashier switched your good peaches with bad ones filled with different worms from the Underground," Jareth said, "A certain someone smuggled them to here. The insect infested peaches I mean."

"But, Why?" I asked. Jareth huffed and grabbed my wrist, before we disapearred in a cloud of smoke and glitter. Coughing and waving my hand to get some glitter out of the air, I felt Jareth release my wrist. Looking arounnd, we were in Jareth's bedroom. Well, it WAS his room. Just...it didn't look much like a bedroom. Aside from the humongou bed, with laced bed sheets and comforter, in a glowing gold. The walls were black with gold exterior, the floor black sparkling tile. There was one large window, which toda had the curtains closed, leaving little light in the room. Steps lead won into what was a study, with a large bookcase and fireplace, along with a fancy couch and a couple fancy chairs. A couple steps up was the bathroom, and the area after that was his make up area and closet, which was huge. And I mean huge. like HUGE.

"The cashier," Jareth spit out bitterly, sitting on the couch in a huff, "Was Sarah." I let out a low and long whistle of understanding.

"Sarah Williams?" I asked. His expression, one of anger and utter depression, answered that one.

"She lost her job as a publisher, and her fmaily had to move to Whitman so her husband could get a better job as a teacher for the school there." Jareth's tone was morbid and dark, "She wished to see me over two years ago, when things were starting to go wrong and when I came, she was in utter depression. She looked older than thirty, and tired. She begged me to forgive her, and I, being the fool I am, agreed to forgive. I knew she was just hoping to get a free wish. But, as time went on, I came to the realization that she did in fact like me." I slowly made my way over to the couch and sat next to him.

"What happened?"

"Well, I kept visiting her, and she'd cry to me. Until," He swallowed, "one night I was perched outsde her window and watched her as she made out with a man. No, not her husband, but another man. I couldn't belive what I was seeing, the Sarah that I had known having an affair. After they finished, and he handed her a check, I was disgusted with her. I approached her about it, and she began sobbing about how hard things had been around the house. She continued sobbing, but I had seen enough. That's when she begged me to take her back. She begged and begged that I love her, but I honestly knew I was through with her. I told her I couldn't love her anymore." He took in a deep, teary breathe, "She looked hurt, just Like I had been hurt by her."

"I thought you loved her though." I whispered, putting a hand on his knee. He nodded, then shook his head.

"I did," He answered, "that was until about a couple months ago. She asked me why I refused her, so I told her, 'There is a beautiful girl, miles away, one whom I would give everything for, she is everything you aren't and could never be. She has the most beautiful smile, and although I rarely see it, it's amazing to look at.' Of course, she grew furious and demanded I tell her who I was talking about. Of course, I told her that," He coughed, "_she _was oceans away when in fact, she resided close to Sarah. So, I conjured a crystal, and showed her."

"So she got mad at you?" I asked him.

"Who got what?"

"Sarah. Did she get mad at you or did the other girl?" Jareth finally lifted his gaze from the floor and looked at me sadly.

"Sarah got furious. The other girl...you don't know who I'm talking about, do you?" He asked dryly. I shook my head.

"You haven't told me yet." I whispered softly. Jareth's lips tugged at the corners, into a tight small smile of affection. He took my hand and lifted it from his knee, taking it. He mumbled something, so I asked, "I'm sorry I didn't hear that." He looked at me with his mis-matched eyes, they seemed to be coming back to life again.

"It's you, Aleixa." My eyes immediatly dialated, and my heart almost stopped. How could I have missed it? Sarah obviously gave me the peach!

"Oh." I tried to flash him a smile, a small one, but it turned bigger than I had hoped. "Well thats...refreshing to know." Jareth was taken aback.

"Your not going to yell at me about your being to young?" He asked amused and confused at the same time.

"Wait. Your not proposing are you?"

"Aleixa, I may have done it once but I have learned a thing or too." He smirked. "I know your only a child still-"

"I am not a child!" I inturupted. Jareth put a finger to my lips, silencing me.

"Let me finish. I know your only a child still learning how to become a young woman, so I need to give you time. Only then will I know if your worthy of being my Goblin Queen."

"That'll be a while Jare," I said patting his hand, "For now we can date I guess." Jareth raised a brow.

"Date?"

"Ya know, Boyfriend girlfriend thing?"

"Oh that thing you humans do. I say that ruins relationships!" Jareth protested.

"Say watcha wanna say," I said, "But it's as close as you'll get." I ruffled his messy hair. He swatted my hand away and grabbed my face.

"Is this close enough?" He taunted. I pushed him off and laughed.

"Nice try Jareth." I said, poking his nose. He scrunched his nose and grinned.

"Very well then," He sighed, "Now what?"

"I'm playing with your clothes," I yelled, shooting from the couch and running into the closet, locking the door.

~Three days later~

"You two are what?" Erin squealed as I told her the news in history. I shh'd her and she nodded grinning. "Oh my god you two make such a cute couple!"

"Like you and Chase," I said. Chase was a vampire shape shifter who Erin was in love with. He loved her as well. Evan's a douche. Nuff said.

"But still." Mr. Ferris walked in the room just as Erin said, "I find it funny how he proposed to you first, then called you a child, then tried to kiss you!" Mr. Ferris stopped dead in his tracks and turned to us.

"What?"

"Oh...My bofriend he was rehersing a scene from a play and used me as the other character but told me I was too young to play the part." I quickly made up the excuse.

"Who is he?" Really? Was that neccesary?

"He doesn't go to this school."

"Where does he go?"

"Homeschooled."

"How old is he?" Is this twenty questions?

"Uh...18. But he's a family friend, like a wicked close family friend so sparks just flew. He would never try anything he's never even had his frist kiss." Mr. Ferris just nodded, biting his bottom lip.

"Hey look at the owl outside the window!" A girl yelled. Sure enough, Owl-Jareth was perched on the window sill, holding a piece of paper.

"Is that paper in it's mouth?"

"What's it say?" Mr. Ferris mosied on over to the window, crouching over and reading it.

"For my dear Lemon." Mr. Ferris chuckled. He opened the window and took the paper that Jareth had left on the sill before flying off. Erin was in a fit of giggles, I was burying my head in the desk. "I cannot wait for our 'Date' this saturday, only thing I ask is, should I wear my black tights or grey." I smashed my head repeadtedly on the desk.

"Why? Must? you? Ask? During? School? Hours? You? Damn? FOol?" I muttered.

"Aleixa, I-"

"That's my boyfriends pet owl. It's tamed."

"Tights?"

"He meants sinny jeans. He calls them tights. inside joke."

"You will never catch me in a pair of skinny jeans, Never!"

"That's fantastic Mr. Ferris."

**Thanks to Melanie for the inspiration. Yes, Jareth and Lex are together noaw! Cause Erin said apprently we are a couple so Idk. But her and Chase are too. Eva is a douche bag who broke up with her in the meanest way possible. So Reviews would be fantastic guys Love yu allllll**


	6. Chapter 6: Dream On

**How long has it been since I've updated thiss?**

**J- About a month if Im correct**

**Who asked you?**

**J- You did..?**

**Exaactly...oh. wait. Damn.**

**J- Nice comeback Love**

**Don't Love me. Damn..that came out wrong too.**

**J- Hah! Jareth two lex zip**

**Im just gonna start the story now**

**J- Make me sound extra sexxy please**

**Go away! Geez.**

**Goblin King 6-Dream On Buddy**

It's been a month since Jareth and I started officially being a couple, or as he likes to call it, united as one. Yeah, whaaaatever. Cue eye roll. Anyways, If I've learned anything it's these:

1. Jareth likes to have daily check ups. Some of these happen to be when Im with friends. Brainwashing works. They forget everything.

2. He can't go out in public. No matter what, he either gets asked if he's my father or older brother and he hates wearing human clothes

3. He steals my phone all the time to read my texts

4. He tries to help me in school by magically having answers appear on the test. The correct ones at that.

5. He decides what he thinks is proper clothing. Changing a tee shirt that has a black and white bird on it to a barn owl. Concited? Yes!

6. My Ipod is his Ipod so he can add songs he likes. I don't know what they're talking about but all the opera hurts my ears.

Nonetheless things have been going smoothly I suppose. There was one incident however involving my dreams. Yeah, my dreams. No, he wasn't all, 'It's a crystal nothing more but if you look into it and turn it this way it'll show you your dreams'. Oh no! It's more like, 'Hey! I'm gonna hack your dreams! mwahahahah! hacky hacky hacky!' Confused? Not for long.

I was sitting on my bed, working on a drawing of Pale Man from Pan's Labyrinth. Never seen the movie. Want to though. Anyways, As I was sitting there, I looked up from it to see Jareth leaning on the wall, wearing his black boots, tight pants (of course) and black open V shirt with that medallion. He fixed his gloves and smirked, waving slightly.

"Good Evening," He said standing upright. I nodded.

"Hey, what up?" I asked, continue my shading process of complete hand cramping. Jareth shrugged, before taking a seat next to me on the bed. Looking over my shoulder, to see what I was doing, Jareth snatched the sketchbook from my hand.

"Thank you." He said, turning his back to me so I was out of the books reach.

"Ya' could've asked!" I moaned as I tried reaching for it, without success. Jareth peered at it before handing it back and smirking.

"It's good so far." He said plainly, pulling me into his lap as I closed the book and tossed the pencil on the desk.

"Thanks. Anyways, the sudden visit. Why?" I asked, having to tilt my head back to look at him, annoyed at being manhandled so much by him. Jareth, being a bit prestigious himself, placed his chin on the top of my head, forcing me to look straight ahead.

"I felt like it. Is that a good enough answer or do I need to give every invigorating detail?" He taunted, taking my hands in his. I laughed.

"No. Thats fine. Just wondering Jare." He hummed and sighed.

"Well It seems as though your ready for bed I assume," Jareth said, sounding anxious almost, "Maybe you should sleep now." I stood up from his lap, turning around and putting my hands on my hips.

"I know that tone," I scolded, "What're you up to?" Jareth put a hand to his chest weakly, as if He were innocent.

"Tone?" He asked in an innocent voice, pretening to be the offended party, "What tone do you speak of?" I rolled my eyes and motioned for him to stand up before I shut my light off and got into the bed.

"Whatever just dont stay too long and if you go through my drawers your gonna be sore later." I murmured before turning over. I could hear him scoff as he walked over and leaned down so his mouth was right near my ear, his breathe tickling it.

"I would never," He said mischeviously, "Sweet Dreams." With that, I felt a change in air pressure. He was gone. I rolled over onto my back and closed my eyes.

_I was walking around outside. The sky was a lovely mix of purple and ivory. The clouds rolling by like they were in a race to the finish line, and the sun began sinking, the golden hue disapearring with it. I knew that was a sign for me to go inside. Trotting up the steps, I made my way into the house and threw my sneakers off. I sat down in the big red chair by the fireplace and threw my legs over the arm, making it look as though the chair had me in bridal position. My parents sat opposite on the couch, my mom on her computer my dad staring off into space. I picked up a book and opened the first page. The words made no sense though. It was all gibberish. Something is out of tune here. I close the book and re open it to the same page. Everything is different again. Humming, I look over at the clock on the wall. The time, 13:00, what is this? There aren't thirteen hours in the day, well, 1:00 but that clearly said 13:00. I was puzzled now and I looked at my hand. My fingers seemed hazy almost. I tried looking cross eyed and notcied I couldn't see the outline of my nose like I usually could. Something was clearly wrong._

_Someone opened the kitchen door and walked in. He's a tall man, very handsome, his skin a pale white and his hair a platinum blond, tied back in a ponytail. He's clean and finished, wearing a black suit and holding something in his gloved hands. His eyes are enchanting, one brown and the other blue. Both as brilliant as the other. I was pondering over where I had seen him before. He walked over to where my parents sat and said something to them, before they stood up and left. Disapearring. He then walked over to where I was sitting and handed me something. It was a peach. I took it, cautiously, and looked at it. I then bit into it and when I saw my reflection in the mirror across the way, distorted and discolored, I came to the realization of everything, dropping the peach. _

_"I'm asleep! I am dreaming!" I shouted as I stood up, the Lucid Dreaming begining. The man laughed, before I pointed an accusing finger. "Jareth!" With that, everything went black._

_My eyes fluttered open to the sound of music playing. I opened my eyes fully and saw three goblins sitting near me, on a couch. Looking around, I saw I was in a bigger version of my basement, in the middle of a party. A keg party almost. Goblins getting drunk and stuff, goblin ale spilling everywhere, different creatures dancing around and David Bowie and Mick Jagger, Dancing in the Street, playing in the back. _

_"Every guy Grab a girl,"i heard someone sing along from my right, and when I looked I saw Jareth grinning. _

_"Jareth," I hissed, "Why are you in my dream? And shirtless too?" I raised a brow as he stood straightm his(fairly muscular) torso fully showing, as he still wore his black tights and boots and gloves. He smirked down at me and grabbed my wrist, pulling me up without warning and pulling me close. Uncomfortably, with my torso against his awkwardly, he laughed._

_"It's the best way to throw a party and they agreed to it," He said gesturing to a couple people in the back. Erin was sitting in her boyfriend, Chase who was like a vampire shifter thing whatever, Melanie with Andy (hotness) Sixx, and Aubrey with a british guy George._

_"Oo! Hey Lex!" Erin squealed and waved at me frantically. _

_"Heyy," Melanie called out while Aubrey gave a simple peace sign._

_"They're all dead meat," I scowled and turn back to Jareth._

_"Forget all your anger Love and let loose," He said, cocking his head, "your always so tense and eager. Loosen up and just forget it all." He whispered the last part, although I was barely turned on at all. Okay maybe a lil bit. "Your a dancer aren't you? Well, Let's Dance." He said, snapping his fingers. Let's Dance, by David Bowie of course, came on, causing me to roll my eyes. I saw Erin jump and start dancing with Chase, Melanie and Andy kissing in the back and Aubrey jamming with George. _

_"Well-" Before I could even talk, Jareth pulled me over and away from the couch and near Erin. She shot me a look, causing me to suddenly move my feet back and forth as I realized I was starting to dance. Not just fist pmping or jumping from side to side like I normally would at a social event, but actualy dance steps. Front and back and front and back, adding hips to the side and arms. Erin gave me a thumbs up and I growled at her, knowing I was dancing for real. I saw Jareth was doing something similar, more masculine, before coming over and taking one hand, utrning me under and over. I was surprised, but kept my balance, before he spun me over and over quickly, then pulled me into him and swaying._

_"This is a new Low," I muttered under my breathe to him._

_"I forgot to mention everything that happens in these dreams are real," Jareth said quickly, as he spun me out again and then in._

_"Again, a new low." Jareth ignored me that time and just continue dancing with me. When the song started to slow unormally, along with everyone else, he was staring at me. I was growing less and less uncomfortable each second and starting to enjoy myself._

_"You don't seem as angry anymore, Love." Jareth said quietly as we swayed back and forth. I laughed and shook my head._

_"Not really anymore," I said sighing, "it's all their fault." A look of accusation sweeped over to where Melanie sat smooching Andy in the corner, Aubrey and Georgie were sharing what looked like a milkshake and Erin, with Chase, was laughing._

_"Oh but I still cause your blood to boil?" Jareth teased smirking, revealing his pointed canines._

_"A tad." I said holding up a hand and moving my thumb and pointed to exaggerate my point. Jareth shook his head chuckling, before glancing over at Andy and Melanie. I followed his eyes to them as well and watched as the two snogged._

_"Did you read Twilight?" Jareth said suddenly, causing me to look at him again._

_"Yeah." I shuddered, "Why?"_

_"Melanie said it reminds her of you and me." He said simply. I laughed at this._

_"I am not a freakin Bella and your no Edward."_

_"I mean, how we have an age problem and that immortal stuff." Jareth chuckled quietly._

_"Oh. That. Err yeah I guess so." I said, turning my attention to the two smooching. Then, without thinking, said, "I wonder what it's like..."_

_"What?"_

_"Kissing." I said, before feeling Jareth pull me away from the dance floor and over to the couch._

_"Your telling me you've never kissed anyone?" He asked, sounding shocked. I nodded._

_"Yeah why?" He let out a laugh and shook his head in surprise._

_"I am shocked actually," He murmured, "I would have expected you to have kissed someone by now." I laughed again._

_"No I never have," I said, "You sound shocked."_

_"I am really. I mean your...heh..wow." Jareth muttered, putting a gloved hand to his chin."Who ever is your first kiss will be lucky."_

_"Oh...well thanks I guess." I said, before leaning back and watching as Erin and Chase started kissing, as well as Aubrey and George. "It's a pure snog fest isn't it?" I looked and up at Jareth, who was thinking to himself. "Or don't answer that's totally cool to-" I felt something grab my head and my eye closed for a split second before opening and staring into a pair of mismatched eyes. The rest of the face, was touching mine, lips on mine. When our faces parted, I realized My mouth was wide open, and I was still in shock. _

_"Yes it really is." Jareth said simply, resting a shoulder on the arm of the couch and leaning to the side, smirking. I closed my mouth, then opened it to say something, but couldn't. Before I could even process that he had done that, I saw Erin jumping up and down and Melanie, sitting in Andys lap cheering, while Aubrey gave me two thumbs up. I went to say a snark comment, when everything went poof!_

I sat up in bed, clutching the sheets, and putting a hand to my head which was throbbing. "Damn that was a fucked up dream." I muttered, getting up and cracking my back. Looking at the clock, which read 7:12, I started downstairs and passed the kitchen, going on the second set of stairs to the family room, before plopping on the couch and turning on the TV. "Lucid dreaming really sucks sometimes, " I murmered to my cat, Melvin, who curled up in my lap, "I don't even think I controlled any of that."

"You didn't," I jumped when Jareth spoke, suddenly appearing next to me, my cat leeping away. "I did." I looked at him, confused and sort of surprised still.

"Wait...so that...and you...the things...we said...and..did?" I asked, my voice getting squeaky. Jareth nodded, grinning wildly.

"Indeed." He crooned, before taking a hand behind my head and pulling my face into his. "All of it." I would have yelled, but his lips were baracading mine so words couldn't form at the time. Damn him for being all...Jareth-y.

**The only reason there was kissing in this chapter, is cause Melanie texted me one day and we were talking about kissing so I said I havent had my first kiss and she was all "Woah wait what!" so I explained and she said, "Maybe Jare can be :-P" so the idea sorta popped in my head after having a very similar dream, only without the kiss or the friends. the rest happened though. Even the shirtless part. Damn him for making me swoon!**

**Jareth-As Charlie Sheen says, Winning!**

**No your not!**

**Jareth-Winning!**

**Erin-Epic Winning!**

**Wait..what! When did you get here?**

**Melanie: Win here**

**Aubrey: Win there**

**All: Win win everywhere!**

**STOP IT!**

**Jareth belongs to Jim Henson/David bowie**

**I belongs to me, my friends..well they belong to themselves.**

**Andy Sixx is himself**

**Chase belongs to Erin or EdwardCullen4eva**


End file.
